


The Raging Storm

by jjlola99



Category: TMNT (2007), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2007 - Fandom
Genre: Action, Canon-Typical Violence, Crimes & Criminals, Family, Gen, Humour, high levels of sass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-14 21:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9204194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjlola99/pseuds/jjlola99
Summary: Set after the events of the 2007 TMNT movie. Third origin story, set after the events of The Dying Light, A Beautiful Night and before An Endless Sky.Tahlia Nixon meets the turtles for the first time when her and her 4 older brothers attempt to rob a bank.





	1. Nina Goldwin

**Author's Note:**

> This work is dedicated to jamie.emma.hawkins.
> 
> This is the origin story of Tahlia Nixon, and how she met the turtles. 
> 
> She is one of 4 main female characters I am going to introduce to this series of which I still don't have a name for.
> 
> Each character will get an origin story.
> 
> I have plans in future fanfics for each of my female characters to end up with one of the turtles.
> 
> This my first ever fanfic and I am very pleased with how it turned out. 
> 
> I must admit I am not as much a hardcore fan of the shows, movies or comics as most people in this fandom are, I just did this for fun.
> 
> Anyway, I'll stop my rambling and let you get to the most important part. The story. Enjoy!

“Sup, trash. Where you goin’?” Nina Goldwin asked Tahlia, sneering, hands on her hips, as her and her two friends, Chloe and Rachel, blocked her path home. They were right outside the entrance to Brooklyn High. School had just ended, it had been a long day, and Tahlia was fed up. I am really not in the mood for this right now, thought Tahlia as she plotted her comeback. 

“Nina, I actually can’t believe you would be so dumb as to try and piss me off on a Monday afternoon. So I’m gonna give it to you simple, because that seems to be the only way you blonde’s understand anyone. If you want your precious designer clothes and your ugly cake face to stay pretty, I suggest you get out of my way, now” Tahlia replied menacingly, her golden-brown eyes staring with utter terrifying intensity into Nina’s now shocked and petrified face.

Her friends took the hint and backed off, but Nina just eyeballed Tahlia. “C’mon”, Chloe placing her recently manicured hand on her best friend’s shoulder, “we’ll resume our conversation with trash another day.” Nina whipped her head dramatically, her long, blonde hair swishing with the movement, to her two friends. Rachel inclined her head to leave now before it got out of hand. Doing a spin to look at Tahlia once more with an icy, blue-eyed glare, Nina turned on her Prada heels and walked away, her skirt swishing with the movement of her hips, with her friends in tow.

Man, I am good, Tahlia thought as a sly grin made an appearance on her face. Readjusting her schoolbag on her shoulder and pushing her very short, red hair out of her face, Tahlia walked home with a little skip in her step, very pleased at the small victory she had achieved today. 

After walking for half an hour through the streets of Brooklyn, Tahlia rounded the corner onto Forlex Road, and saw the familiar sight of her family’s motor garage, an old abandoned warehouse now the proud Nixon family home and business. Looking at it, Tahlia remembered the day she found out she wasn't related to President Nixon. She still had mixed feelings about it to this day.

Emblazoned on a giant sign on the front of the building read Nixon Auto Repairs, the place she had lived in her entire life, and home to her father and four older brothers. 

She opened the door only to be greeted by what most people would regard as the ear splitting sounds of metal being cut, welded, heated and beaten. But for Tahlia, being raised in a motor garage, it was a comforting sound. Closing the door alerted her presence to none other than the two younger brothers of the four, fraternal twins Ash and Lucas, and they came bounding from the back of the garage to greet her.

“Hey sis!” They said in unison. 

Aside from the hair colour, eye colour and height, that was about as much as Tahlia’s twin brothers had in common. Ash was the playful one, and had welding goggles on his practically baldhead after the really short crew cut he got not long ago. Lucas had a wrench in his hand and was the kindest and most affectionate of Tahlia’s brothers. His light brown hair was much longer than Ash’s, coming almost to his collarbone. They were both wearing thick gloves, leather boots and dressed in blue overalls, with the family logo stitched to the front.

“Sup guys!” she called back, a broad smile on her face, taking a tackling stance, as Ash takes off at a running pace towards her. “Ash Nixon goes for a runner” he commentates as he speeds in Tahlia’s direction, excitement gleaming in his green eyes. “He’s doing it! The Giants are hot on his heels as he runs for the try line! Look at him go! He’s running! He’s running….” Ash grabs her around the waist and tackles her to the ground, both of them laughing as he does it. “…. and he makes it! The first try of the season made by the rookie Ashton Nix! Woooooo!” Ash whoops and yells, cheering himself on, running around the garage. “And then the rookie Ash Nixon was swarmed by adoring female fans on the field, screaming for him to sign their bra’s” Tahlia adds sarcastically, still laughing on the floor. “Hey, I wouldn’t be complaining” he says with a stupid grin on his face, as he takes her hand and helps her off the floor.

“How are ya’ sis?” Lucas asks, as he wraps her in a bear hug. “I’m feeling great actually. Nina Goldwin and her two doormats, Chloe; she’s the strawberry blonde, and Rachel; she’s the brunette, were giving me crap. So I told them to piss off before I lost it. You should’ve seen the look on Nina’s face.” “Did you tackle her, like I taught you?” Ash eagerly asked, hoping for some action in Tahlia’s story. “I would have, but her friends are smarter than she is, and they convinced her to walk off and leave me alone. Sorry Ash, I would have loved to try out the tackling skills on her, if only to make her look stupid,” Tahlia told them resentfully.

“And get yourself suspended in the process?”

An all too familiar voice boomed down from the balcony of the garage. Ash, Lucas and Tahlia all looked up simultaneously to see the huge, intimidating figure of Marko Nixon. He was bald, had full tattoo sleeves and the body of a truck, heavy and immovable, yet able to lift and move anything with ease. He was dressed exactly like her brothers, leaning over the railing with a stern look on his face. Great timing Dad, just frickin’ great timing, Tahlia thought.

“Dad, I was kidding,” Tahlia stared down at her Nike sneakers, afraid to meet his eyes. “You know me. Be the person that takes the hit, not delivers it.” “Good,” her father replied, still keeping the sternness in his voice. “I don’t want to hear you talking about beating people up because you can. Ever. That’s not how we live in this family.” Tahlia nodded. Marko then looked at his two sons, the sternness all but gone. “Now you two get back to work. Mr Finnegan’s car ain’t gonna fix itself. I would also like to give my daughter a proper greeting, if that’s all right with you.”

“Ok Dad” Lucas and Ash said at the same time, a smile on both their faces as they left the room. Tahlia ran up the metal steps two at a time to the second floor, and promptly gave her father a big hug. “How are you cherub?” he asked. “I’m great Dad,” she replied, disentangling herself and glad to not have him mad at her anymore. “School was boring, but the Nina thing really made my Monday.”

Tahlia then noticed for the first time the absence of her two eldest brothers, Cole and Blye, from the workshop. That’s weird, they’re usually always here of an afternoon. It’s when we get the most customers, she thought.“Where are Cole and Blye?” She asked as she scanned the workshop, looking for them. “They said they were going out to buy some things,” Marko told his daughter, a frustrated edge to his voice. “It’s been almost 3 hours now. I need them back here pronto to help me with a new car we just got in, or I swear I’m gonna tan their hides.”

“I’m sure they’re just stuck in traffic. You know New York. You can’t accelerate without possibly killing someone; it’s that slow to get around here. Plus, we would be out of business if there weren’t so many accidents.”

“That’s true I guess. But they better get back here soon, or else.” Marko puts his arm around his daughter as they walk across the balcony to the office.

“So tell me, what was the look on Nina’s face like?” he asked with the same sly grin as Tahlia. She couldn’t help but let that same look appear on her own face.

“Priceless.”


	2. An Insane Option

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In short, shit is about to get real.
> 
> Have fun!

It was now 8:30pm. Marko had gone to bed early, leaving Tahlia, Ash and Lucas to their own devices.  
Tahlia was sitting on the carpeted floor of her living room, in front of her Samsung TV a few feet away, watching a re-run of the Holly Holmes/Rhonda Rhousey fight, and her favourite UFC title fight of all time. Ash and Lucas are both sitting on the couch behind her. 

“I can understand now why everyone wanted her to get beaten. I mean, she didn’t even show common courtesy and shake hands with Holly at the beginning of the fight” Lucas comments as Holly went at Rhonda with a vicious left hook. “What I don’t understand Tahlia, is how she can still be one of your favourites. She’s such a trash talker. No one likes a trash talker."

Tahlia replies without her eyes ever leaving the screen, as Holly ducks under a weak attempt at a punch by Rhonda. “I don’t like her. In fact, I agree, she’s a real shit of a person. I like her because of her fighting style. She’s confident and aggressive, strategic in her moves and persistent as all hell. Plus, she can do a mean chokehold.” “Not as mean as mine though” Ash teases. “If only she were as good as you say she is in this fight” Lucas still disagreeing, “It would have gone very differently otherwise.” Holly now lands the move that won her the fight, performing an extraordinary high kick, landing square in Rhonda’s face and knocking her out cold. Just as the commentators and crowd go crazy, Tahlia’s two older brothers, Cole and Blye, enter the room, Blye carrying two huge bags in his hands.

This’ll be interesting, thought Tahlia, preparing herself for an imminent argument. Tahlia picks up the remote beside her and pauses the TV as Blye sets bags on the floor. The room is in an awkward silence as the three of them stare at the two older brothers. “Took you long enough” Ash finally says, “Where the hell were you?”

“Out” Cole replies, with a cold edge to his voice. 

He is the second oldest, and has biceps the size of cannonballs. He had grey eyes and jet-black hair, shaved at the sides and long on top. He’s considered the prickliest of the brothers. Tahlia and Cole have never gotten along due to his insistence on bullying her whenever he can. As a consequence this has driven a wedge between him and his younger brothers, resulting in even more conflict. Nowadays, its all anyone can do to keep the pot from boiling over.

“Wherever you were, it better have been worth it” Tahlia shoots back with a stony stare. “Dad was not happy about you two being away all afternoon. You know it’s when we get the most customers.”

“Well, I guess we’ll have to give it to you straight” Blye sighs “I can’t think of an excuse for us being out so long anyway.”

Blye was the oldest, and was a man of responsibility and integrity, putting family first above all else. He truly played the part of the older brother, consoling his siblings, helping them with anything they needed and stopping fights between them. He had short, dark brown hair and blue eyes that could one minute be so kind, the next so scary. Needless to say, when their Dad was out of action, Tahlia and her brothers all knew Blye was in charge. “So, lets hear it. Where were you?” Lucas asks, leaning forward.

“We were buying guns and ammunition” Blye responds calmly, gesturing to the bags on the floor. Before anyone can respond, Blye shoots up his hand for them to remain quiet, and continues.

“We were there because last week, Dad got a letter from the IRS. Apparently our business didn’t pay the minimum tax requirement last year, plus we are seriously behind on this year’s monthly tax payments. So they’re giving us three months to bring up the money, or they’ll call in our debts.” Tahlia felt her breathing get heavier and a fear so strong rise on her gut. We’re going to lose the garage?! She thought, her head swimming as she tried to process the information. “I’m sorry we didn’t tell you sooner” Blye said with a truly mournful look in his face. “Dad didn’t want to tell you guys because he thought you would panic and assume the worst, and the last thing he wanted was to burden you with that.” “How much money do we need?” Ash asks, his voice strained. “Last years debt stands at a hundred and fifty thousand, plus the thirty thousand we owe this year…that makes a hundred and eighty thousand dollars” answers Cole.

Lucas puts his head in his hands.

Ash whispers ‘oh god’, over and over.

Tahlia just stares at the floor, feeling the tears coming.

“Oh god” Ash says again “This is bad. This is really bad. This is really frickin’ bad.” “And that my dear brother, is where these come in.” Cole leans down, unzips one of the bags, and pulls out a shotgun. “May I ask, how exactly are guns going to help us with our situation?” Tahlia asks with caution. Cole just looks at her, with an evil glint in his eyes.

“Simple. We rob a bank.”

 

Tahlia’s eyes widen to the point were they won’t widen anymore.

No one moves. 

No one speaks. 

No one even breathes. 

An age of silence seems to have penetrated the room. It’s Lucas that finally comes to his senses and says something. “I’m sorry, I don’t think I heard you right. Did you say, rob a bank? Because that is, if you’re not aware, in every way, completely illegal.” Cole sighs, fed up with his response. “Ok that’s it.” He walks past Tahlia, over to the couch, and points the shotgun at Lucas’s left leg.

“Whoa, dude–“ Lucas starts.

“What the hell are you doing?!” Ash yells in panic.

“Stop it Cole!” Tahlia cries out.

“Shut up ok?! Just shut up and listen!” Cole shouts, angry and frustrated.  
“We knew you would respond like this, and trust me, we have been through every sane option possible that could get us that money in three months. None of them worked. So Blye and I have decided that the only way we are ever going to get that money is by going with a more insane option. This is the quickest and easiest way to do it.” Tahlia looks at Blye, completely taken aback by Cole is saying. “Blye, why would you-“

Blye cuts Tahlia off by raising his hand again.

“Tahlia, I’ve assessed everything available to us, and nothing legal is going to get us that money in that space of time. If we don’t do this, we will lose the garage, and I am not about to let that happen.” Cole pokes the gun into Lucas’s leg. “The three of you listen up. This is how it’s going to work. You’re going to give me a yes or no answer about if you’re in or not. If I hear any of you trying to protest against us doing this, I’ll pull the trigger. Blye and I have made up our minds and nothing is going to change them. Once you say your answer, its done. No take backs. So, who’s in, and who’s out?”

Tahlia turns to face her twin brothers, panic and dread on both their faces as they consider the options. Ash takes a deep breath before he gives his answer. “I’m in.” Cole looks at Lucas, waiting. Lucas seems to take a while finding his words. “I’m in only because Ash is. Someone needs to make sure he doesn’t get killed.”

All four of them now look at Tahlia, anticipating her response. "What about it sis’?” Cole mocks her. “This isn’t exactly a job for girls you know, so I understand if you’re too scared to want to do it.” Tahlia contemplated carefully.

This is so bad, She thinks with fear. So wrong. We are talking about committing a really serious crime. Robbing a frickin’ bank, for god’s sake. I can’t agree to this. But… Tahlia looks up at Cole, sneering at her, doubting her resolve. …I can’t stand the thought of proving him right. This is my chance to show them I’m just as capable as they are.

Tahlia produces a thin smile.

“I’m in.”


	3. A Wicked Cut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure that I finally give you some action in this story!
> 
> Go wild!

It was the next evening, and a thunderstorm had rolled in, pelting the road with big raindrops and overflowing the gutters. Tahlia was sitting in between Ash and Lucas in the back seats of their Dad’s truck. Blye was driving, while Cole was in the passenger seat, looking out for the spot. All of them were dressed in black. They had their black hoodies brought down low with bandanas and scarves covering the lower half of their faces. Each of them had a pair of black gloves on and was armed with a shotgun and a knife.

Tahlia stopped looking out the window, and stared down at the two ginormous bags on the floor of the truck, which they intended to put the money in. This was a really bad idea, Tahlia thought miserably. “Ok” said Cole, breaking her train of thought, “Let’s go through the plan one more time. Tahlia?”

“I’m on lookout. Watching for any cops. I whistle once loudly if I see any coming.” This sucks, she thought, angry with Cole, I’m not even doing anything, and yet he still won’t let me help them. Tahlia just sighs. “Ash?” “I move the employees to the back corner of the bank” Ash replies “Shouting, threatening and looking intimidating.” “Lucas?” Lucas doesn’t look up, as his grips tightens on the shotgun. “I move any civilians to the other back corner of the bank, doing what Ash just said.”

“Good. The bank we’re going to isn’t very secure, so Blye and I will be able to walk right in to where the safety deposit boxes are. We’ll shoot an entire wall of them open, and grab as much as we can. Once we’re done, we’ll just run out, and you guys follow. Don’t look at any security cameras, we can’t take any chances. And finally, the most important rule. Do you care to tell us what that is Blye?”

“If someone is armed or about to call the police, hit em’ over the head. Hard” Blye says with a severe note of warning “The people in there are the biggest danger of all.” “There it is” Cole says, pointing out the window. Lightening and thunder cracked outside, giving the whole situation a real ambience. Blye pulls up on the corner of the road, just across from the bank Cole is pointing at. 

It’s a small union bank, nestled between an office and a café, both of which, lucky for them, were closed. From where they were, Tahlia could see about three or four people milling inside, plus the five or six employees behind the desks. Ash whispers to himself, repeating ‘you got this’ over and over. Lucas grips his shotgun so tightly it almost looks like he’s going to break it. Tahlia takes a few really deep breaths.

You can do it, she thought, trying to supress the rising panic. C’mon Tahlia. You’re the boss. Show em’ what your made of. Cole turns around. “Hoodies down, scarves on”. Everyone puts their scarves on and pulls their hoodies low. “Ok guys” Blye says with force “This is it. I know you’re scared, but I can’t have any wuss’s in there. So I’m gonna ask you just 3 questions, and I need you to respond like you mean it. Deal?” All three of them respond in unison.

“Deal.”

Blye turns around to face them, mustering himself. 

“WHO’S THE BIGGEST?!” Blye shouts.

“US!” They shout back, Tahlia with fierce determination in her voice.

“WHO’S THE BADDEST?!!”

“US!!”

“WHO’S THE BEST?! IS IT THEM?!!”

“NO!!”

“THEN WHO IS IT?!!!” Blye bellows at them.

“US!!!” The three of them scream.

“That’s what I’m talking about!” Blye cheers. “Let’s go!” The five of them jump out of the car as quick as they can, the adrenaline kicking in as the rain pours down around them. Game time, Tahlia thinks with strong tenacity, pumping her shotgun. They race across the street as another deafening combo of lightening and thunder streaks across the sky. 

 

They all let out a kind of war cry as they neared the bank, shouting, and growling; with all intents and purposes to show they were serious. As they sprinted past the glass, automatic doors and into the building, Cole raised his gun, and fired a shot into the ceiling. Pandemonium erupts as people scream and try to run. “GET DOWN NOW!!!” Cole roars. Lucas runs over to the terrified civilians on the floor and shouts at them to move, pointing the shotgun to give encouragement. Ash jumps over one of the desks and directed his weapon at a stunned female employee, telling her to get the rest of her colleagues into the corner of the room.

Tahlia, Blye and Cole aimed their shotguns at the two security guards outside the door to the safety deposit room. “MOVE IT!!” They threatened, herding them towards the corner where the rest of the employees were. No sooner had they done that, then Cole grabbed a male employee by the scruff of his neck, ripping the keys from his belt. “NOBODY TRY ANYTHING, OR SOMEONE’S GONNA GET HURT!!!” Cole screams, dropping the guy on his arse as he and Blye go to the back of the bank. Tahlia stands just a few meters from the front of the door, her gun loaded and ready, watching for any sign of danger.

Twenty seconds.

Shots are heard from the back. Cole and Blye must be opening the boxes, Tahlia thought, very on edge.

Thirty seconds.

Forty.

A woman whimpers. Someone sniffles.

Fifty seconds.

A minute.

At about a minute and 15 seconds, Tahlia glances at the buildings down the street. Peering through the rain, a bolt of lightening reveals someone standing on one of the roofs. But before she can look again, the figure disappears with the lightening. They must be calling the cops, she thought with dread. “Guys! Hurry up! We don’t have much time!” She calls out to Blye and Cole. “We’re working on it! Sit tight!” Blye shouts back. Another crack of thunder penetrates the silence within the bank.

A minute and 25 seconds.

A minute 30.

Tahlia turns her head, still keeping her gun trained at the entrance.

“Guys, seriously! Hurry u–“

The automatic glass doors explode in front of her. Everything seems to slow down as her body is shot backwards by the momentum, hearing the petrified screams of civilians and employees alike. As she nears the ground, she sees four huge shadows enter the bank. When her head hits the floor, the lights go out.

More screams. Another crack of thunder from outside. Although disorientated, Tahlia thinks she hears Ash shout something before he’s abruptly cut off. Gunshots come from her left, where Lucas is. Those also stop and instead are replaced with words.

“Check the back! There might be more of em’!” Shouts a voice Tahlia has never heard before. She groans and opens her eyes as another bolt of lightening strikes, revealing a tall and massive figure standing before her. The adrenaline back again, she stays completely still in the darkness, hoping not to get the figure’s attention as it walks past her. When the footsteps recede into the back of the bank, Tahlia bolts upright and launches herself into a run, past the doors, out onto the street and into the night.

 

The rain relentlessly pours down. Tahlia had already past three blocks now. Her scarf was now hanging around her neck. She doesn’t even think of looking back. Just to run. Anywhere. I’ve gotta find somewhere to hide, she thought as she finally come’s in view of a small side street. As her spirits lift, Tahlia hears a familiar shout from behind her.

“There he is! Come on!” The shout is followed by the grim sounds of many big footsteps splashing in the rain behind her.

Shit! Come on Tahlia, run! She thinks as a mix of fear and adrenaline combine to make her run faster than she’s ever run before. The side street is twenty feet away.

Fifteen feet.

The huge footsteps get closer with each second.

Ten feet.

Keep running! She screams in her mind.

Five feet.

A massive lightening strike screams across the sky. The footsteps are right behind Tahlia when she reaches the side street and rounds the corner as fast as she can. She’s already halfway down it when she screeches to a halt. A huge clap of thunder sounds her demise, as she sees a enormous towering brick wall not far away from where she’s standing.

The street was a dead end.

She whips around to face the figures from the bank, getting ready for a fight. All four of them stood merely a few feet from her, blocking her escape.

Only, there was a problem. They’re weren’t human. Tahlia’s eyes widen in horror and fear as she sees her pursuers up close for the first time.  
They were green, had flat-ish heads, and had massive armour plates on their backs. Each of them was holding something. What is that? She struggled to see through the downpour.

The one closest to her had what looked like two giants forks in its hands. Sai, she thought, recognising the weapon. The creature slides the weapons into its belt. 

“C’mon kid, don’t make this harder than it already is” It threatens her. Did that thing just speak to me?! Her thoughts unable to comprehend what’s going on. It steps towards her again. It was close enough now that she could see it had some kind of red cloth or ribbon tied around its head.

“Look, I’m going to give it to you straight, man to man. You’re going to hurt a whole lot more of you put up a fight.”  
So, it’s a he? Wait a second…did it just call me a man? Tahlia’s mind scrambling to process the situation amid her fear and horror. As it goes to grab her, she sees the creature only has three fingers. What the hell are these things?! She thinks, terrified as the beast latches on to her right arm.

It pulls her in such close proximity to its face, that she can see the colour of its eyes. They were green. Tahlia struggles profusely as it yanks back her hoodie, revealing her face.

“What the–“

In the creatures one moment of surprise, Tahlia manages to grab the knife at her belt with her left hand, whip it out, and give it a wicked cut across its neck. She feels herself being dropped hard on the concrete as the beast cries out in pain.

“Gaaaaaaaah!”

“Raph!” one of the others exclaims in alarm. Tahlia holds her knife for a dear life as she hears a chorus of voices through the rain.

“Raph, are you–“

“I’m fine!”

“Raph, come on–“

“I said I’m fine!”

“Wait, that dude’s a girl?!”

“Holy crap!”

“Oh man, she got you good dude.”

“Shut up!”

“Mikey, watch for anyone coming this way. Donnie, look after Raph. I’ll take care of her.”

Before Tahlia knew what was happening, another one of the creatures was standing over her. This one had a blue cloth tied around its head. In its right hand was a sword. Oh god, was all Tahlia could think before it struck her across the head and the world went black.


	4. A Rude Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dundunduuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnn!!!!!!!
> 
> This is it....
> 
> The moment you have all been waiting for.....
> 
> Dive deep into the excitement!

Cold. Everything was cold. And wet. And dark. Tahlia groaned and opened her eyes slowly. Her first observation was that it wasn’t raining anymore, just a sprinkle, and that her clothes were soaked. Her second observation was that she was hanging upside down, strung up by her feet to a lamppost in the side street. Her third observation was that four huge, scary looking…turtles?!  
She realised that the massive armour plates on their backs were actually shells. They all had their back to her, talking.

“We can’t take her back with us. Splinter doesn’t know we’ve been out tonight.”

“Leo, how hard did you hit her?”

“Hard enough.”

“What if she’s got a really bad concussion, or worse? I don’t have the medical equipment to assess her condition here. Back at home I do, which is why I think we should taker her back, just in case.”

“Donnie, for the last time, I didn’t hit her that hard. She’ll be fine. We already took care of her friends, so let’s get her back to the bank ASAP, before she wakes up.”

“Fine. Her death is on you of she doesn’t wake up.”

“We better go before she gives Raph another boo-boo.”

“Mikey, do you have death wish or something?”

“No. Just a wish that I got that on camera.”

“Why you little–“

“Guys, she’s awake.”

All four of them turn to face her.

She could now see them clearly without the rain hindering her sight. They each had different coloured masks around their heads. Blue, red, purple and orange. A different colour for each, she thought. She now could also see they had different weapons. The red one had the two sai, the blue one two sword’s, the orange one two nun chuck’s, and the purple one had a staff.  
Who the hell are these guys? 

Her head pounding but still having the capacity to think straight. Mustering up all her courage, she speaks.

 

“Are you guys gonna cut me down anytime soon? My head hurts like crazy and my vision is starting to go blurry.” Great choice of words Tahlia, just perfect. Now they’ll probably eat you for being a smart arse, she thought with dismay. But she was telling the truth. If she didn’t get cut down soon she felt her eyes would pop out of their sockets.  
The red one steps towards her menacingly. “I ought to leave you hanging there for this” he hisses, pointing to his neck where a bandage now covers the cut she gave him. 

Don’t do it Tahlia! Don’t be a–  
“Actually, I’ve heard scars make you more manly. I thought you’d be grateful, considering when you screamed you didn’t sound like a man at all.” Well done. Now they’ll definitely eat you. Well, at least he will, she thinks as the red one growls a low guttural growl, and looks like he’s about to go into a primal rage.

“Enough.”

The blue one steps forward now, putting his hand on the red one’s shoulder. “I’ll handle this.” 

“Leo–“ the red one protests. “Raph, I said I’ll handle this” The blue one replies, shutting down the argument. The red one, Raph, steps back, indicating to Tahlia that the blue one, Leo, must be in charge. The other two stay back as well, letting the blue one handle the situation, confirming her theory. He moves toward her until he’s only a foot away, before kneeling down so he’s at her eye level, to address her.

“You the one in charge?” she asks, keeping her voice steady. “I am” Leo responds “And I don’t think that was a very nice introduction, don’t you?”  
“All of you hardly gave me the same courtesy” she says, trying to be fierce even from her ridiculous position.

Leo nods his head. “Alright then, let’s start over. My name’s Leo” pointing to himself “And this is Raph, Donnie and Mikey”, pointing to the red, purple and orange clad turtles in succession.  
“Sup girl?” The one named Mikey asks, winking at her with a huge smile. Tahlia rolls her eyes, ignoring him as Leo continues.“And now you tell us your name. Y’know, I wouldn’t think many girls would have a reason for robbing banks. What’s yours?” Leo asks, a smug smile on his face as he knows he’s gotten under Tahlia’s skin. I’m gonna rip you a new one butthead, she fumes, wishing he was just a little closer, as her arms were very weak from being upside down.

“You know what, let’s play a game” Tahlia responds cheerfully, planning to wipe that stupid look off his face. “If you can guess my name, I’ll tell you my reason for trying to rob that bank. Here, I’ll even give you a hint.” Tahlia pauses and stares at Leo for effect. “My initials are F.U.” she says with a huge smirk, watching the smile fall.

“Ooooooooooohhhhh! Buuuuurrrrrrn!” Mikey whoops, doing a little dance. Donnie giggles. Even Raph can’t help but let the corners of his mouth turn upwards. “I think you might have found your match Leo” Donnie comments. Leo however, is far from impressed. 

In one lightening quick movement, he grabs one of the swords off his back, whips it out, and holds it to Tahlia’s throat. The fun ceases immediately. “Do you want to get down or not?!” He snaps at her, his eyes narrowing to slits. Tahlia’s eyes narrow in response for what feels like forever, before relenting. “Fine” she growls, looking away.

Leo gets up and cuts her down in one swift movement, letting her hit the concrete with a thud. “Ow! That hurt!” She cries, rubbing her right arm, which took most of the impact. “That” Leo states, kneeling down again to cut the bonds around her feet, the smug smile back again. “Was for being rude. Who raised you to be so unladylike?”  
“Certainly not my mum” she says, slowly getting to her feet. 

“And this” she stares daggers at the leader, getting his full attention “is for not catching me like a gentlemen.” She brings her shoe down hard and fast, stamping on his exposed foot. “Aaaaahhh! Godammit!” Leo yells, clutching his injury as he grimaces against the pain. Raph, Donnie and Mikey can’t help but burst into laughter as their older brother helplessly hops around on one leg. Tahlia just smirks.

“I must say” she remarks, leaning against the wall as she watches Leo try to stand on his injured foot “I am very unimpressed with your manners. Where were you raised, a barn?” The other three were laughing so hard they were all clutching their sides. “I like her” Donnie grins, trying to take a breath. “Hey Leo, can we keep her?” Mikey asks, beaming from ear to ear. “Is no one even concerned about me?” Leo remarks, irritated at his brothers’ immaturity. “Not really, Fearless” Raph snickers, wiping his eyes as they were watering from laughing so much “You got what was coming to you fair and square. It’s just unfortunate how you received it.”

The blue clad ninja looks from his brothers to Tahlia, as if not knowing what to make of her or the current situation. Tahlia raises her eyebrow, waiting for he’ll do next. Instead of being aggravated by his circumstances like she expected him to be, Leo just chuckles and shakes his head. “Well, I’m just going to say this certainly is not how I expected my evening to go. But I guess nothing does when it comes to us."

He walks over to Tahlia, still limping a little, and holds out his hand. “Truce?”

She studies his giant, three-fingered hand, and wondered how much easier it would have been for them to beat her up than to tie her up upside down to a lamppost. 

“Truce” she says, shaking Leo’s hand, her own hand completely engulfed by his. As he pulls away, she notices his three brothers watching him intently, whispering amongst themselves. “So” he rubs the back of his head, with a sheepish look on his face “Can I ask for your name now?” The infamous smirk makes its return. 

“Tahlia” she replies.  
“Tahlia” he repeats, sounding breathless when he says it. “Hey” Raph calls out “Hate to break up your little moment there, but are we taking her back to the bank or not?” Leo turns to glance at Raph, then back Tahlia. “I don’t think she’s the kind of girl to go robbing banks twice. Besides, you didn’t actually steal anything, did you?” She shakes her head.

“That’s that then. Your friends–“  
“They’re my brothers, actually” she corrects him. “Oh” realization dawns on him “I’m so sorry. If we’d known we would have totally gone easier on them.” This just earns a puzzled look from Tahlia, so Leo continues. “Anyway, they’re tied up in the bank. The police will already be there by now. They’ll have no more trouble from us if they don’t go causing it. Ok?” Tahlia nods her head, understanding. “Good.”

Leo turns to walk away, but Tahlia grabs his arm. “Wait. So…you’re not going to turn me in?” He grins at her. “Nah. Besides, Mikey would be very upset if we did. He likes you too much.”  
Tahlia lets out a long sigh, relieved, and lets go of his arm. “Thank you.” Leo goes all flustered, shyly looking at the ground. “Don’t mention it.”  
“And if you must know” Tahlia relents, telling them the truth. “We were robbing that bank to pay off our debts.”

Leo’s eyes narrow only split second before he softens. “Thank you for telling us.”  
“Don’t mention it” she coins his term. He nods, looks up the buildings on either side of the small street, and then to his brothers.

“Hey Mikey. Race you to the top?” He challenges. Before anyone can react, Leo rushes past Tahlia, jumps for the side of the building, expertly lands it, and begins to climb. “Oh, you’re on Leo!” Mikey replies, already sprinting for the wall. “I’m comin’ for you Mikey!” Raph says smugly, jogging on the spot a little before launching himself into a run. “Hold up! I wasn’t ready!” Donnie cries with dismay, trying to catch up to his brothers.

Feeling she can’t let them leave without knowing one more thing, Tahlia calls out to them. “Wait!” They all stop and look at her. “Will I ever see you again?” she asks, slightly embarrassed at her question. They all exchange glances, before Raph breaks into a grin and answers. “You’ll see us around” he replies, turning his attention back to the chase, leaping to a window ledge with Mikey and Donnie not far behind. Leo turns to meet the girl’s eyes once more.

“Seya Tahlia” he says, looking very happy. “Bye Leo” she replies, smiling back at him. Tahlia watches as Mikey reaches the top first to his immense pride, and the four of them break into a run across the top of the buildings, leaping and soaring over the world below. Tahlia croons her head until she can’t see them anymore, before leaning back against the wall of the side street, taking in everything she just experienced.

I wonder what my family’s doing right now, she ponders, laughing at her own thought. And as she leaves the side street and walks out onto the empty road, she breathes in the sight of the dimly lit avenue, the smell of fresh rain still in the air, and the sounds of late night traffic. Tahlia lets out a long and tired sigh, before strolling down the path into the darkness.

 

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

His senses were now acutely aware of everything around him. The sound of air rushing in his ears, the feeling of soaring above the streets, and the pounding of his heart as he chased the wind across the rooftops. But more than anything, Leo felt exhilarated. Breathless. Invincible and unstoppable, like he could do anything in the world. All because of her. Tahlia. Just the thought of her name made him feel like he could fly. He still remembered when they shook, her soft, delicate hand in his. When she had grabbed his arm, it was like an electric shock had run through his body. When she smiled, it was all he could do not to stare. This girl....she made him feel like nothing was impossible. She made him feel alive. 

All he could do, the whole way back, was think of the of the fierce and beautiful redhead. And when he would see her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FINALLY FINISHED IT!!!!!
> 
> I am so happy with how this work turned out and thank you so much to all of you who left kudos!!!!
> 
> I promise I am going to be writing more of these stories so fasten you seatbelts, cause there's so much more in store!!!
> 
> Break a leg squids!!! (not literally, otherwise I'm liable)


End file.
